Known tires include electronics packages containing sensors and RFIDs. The electronics packages are bonded to, or within, the tire. Securing electronics packages using known methods and components requires certain apparatuses (e.g., wheel mounts), structures (e.g., patches), or adhesives (e.g., glue or vulcanizing compounds).